Alfred
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Cinta selalu ada dalam diri seorang Alfred...


Alfred…

Amerika and Belarus.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himaruya. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: Belarus POV. Bikin ini sambil dengerin lagunya Glee yg What I Did For Love. Pas banget suasanannya….. NB: Lots of Typos! Dan OOC parahhhhh.

Setting: Gakuen Hetalia.

Cinta selalu ada dalam diri seorang Alfred...

* * *

**Alfred…**

Kumenoleh ke jendela disebelahku. Melihat ke luar. Terlihat sekelompok remaja laki-laki sedang bermain sepak bola. Mengasikan, huh? Tidak menurutku. Aku terus memperhatikan penjaga gawang itu. Rambutnya putih, badannya agak gempal dan tinggi. Ya, itulah Ivan Barginski. Kakakku.

Sejak dulu aku selalu menyukai kakakku. Bukan, mencintainya bahkan. Aku lakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Aku selalu senang disisinya. Namun tidak dengannya. Sudah selesai. Aku sudah terlalu terluka untuk melanjutkannya. Melanjutkan cintaku padanya. Aku terdiam, menahan air mataku. Tentu saja akan memalukkan bila ada yang melihatku menangis. Pasalnya aku terkenal menyeramkan di sekolah.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekaleng coca-cola yang kubeli tadi. Haus juga lelah. Lelah karenannya. Ada tiga kaleng. Satu untukku, satu untuk Ukraine dan satu untuknya, Ivan. Kubuka kaleng pertama dan kuminum isinya. Enak.

Sensasi soda menyegarkan mengalir melalui tenggorokanku. Sejekap saja aku menghabiskannya. Perlahan tidak terlintas lagi di pikiranku untuk memberikan sisanya untuk saudara-saudaraku.

"Natalia?"

Sebuah suara lembut membuatku berhenti meminum coca-cola jatah Ukraine.

"Alfred?" aku berkata pelan, menatap pria itu. Ya, dia adalah Alfred F. Jones. Seorang yang ceria, penuh semangat dan popular.

"sedang apa? Kau belum pulang? Sudah sore loh!" ia mearik kursi disampingnya, duduk dekat denganku.

"Belum." Jawabku singkat melanjutkan meminum coca-cola tadi.

Alfred memandangiku.

"Kau minum coca cola berapa kaleng?" tanyanya.

Aku masih minum. Habislah isi kaleng itu. Aku bersiap membuka kaleng satu lagi. Jatah Ivan.

"Hei-hei… Kau mau minum lagi? " katanya, ia meraih kaleng itu dariku. Dan meninumnya.

Aku cemberut. Memberinya tatapan dingin yang seram. Ia tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia menoleh ke luar jendela sambil memegang kaleng itu.

"menunggu Ivan lagi, huh?" katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Ia menatapku.

"Sudahlah Natalia, lupakan saja kakakmu itu! Bukankah kau lelah karenanya?" ia berbicara dengan serius. Aku hanya memasang wajah datar yang dingin dan menjawab seadanya.

"Apa yang kau tau tentang aku?"

Ia tersenyum.

"Banyak, kau adalah Natalia Alfroskaya, kau menyukai kakakmu, Ivan Barginski. Kau selalu disini, setiap pulang sekolah, menunggu kakakmu itu walau pada akhirnya kau tetap pulang sendirian. Kau selalu membawakan bekal untuk kakakmu walau akhirnya ia juga jajan. Kau selalu membawa paying, kalau-kalau kakakm kehujanan, namun nyatanya ia selalu menolakknya, memilih menggunakan jaketnya sendiri."

Aku tercengang, Sejak kapan ia tahu banyak tentang ku.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku

Lagi-lagi Alfred tersenyum.

"Aku selalu berada didekatmu. Namun, fokusmu hanya ke Ivan, kan?"

Aku terdiam. Ternyata selama ini aku sangat buta. Buta terhadap sekelilingku.

Alfred, apakah benar ia selalu ada didekatku?

Alfred, apakah benar ia selalu memperhatikanku?

Lalu,

Mengapa aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya? Aku menoleh perlahan kearah Ivan di luar jendela. Betapa aku terlalu memfokuskan diriku ke dirinya. Dirinya yang mencampakkan ku. Mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Mengapa aku tidak pernah sadar, bahwa pria seperti Alfred ternyata lebih dekat dengaku?

Mengapa cinta itu menyebalkan?

Seakan tau apa yang aku pikirkan, ia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang cinta itu buta, cinta itu perih, cinta itu sakit. Namu tak jarang, cinta itu indah, cinta itu menakjubkan, cinta itu datang tiba-tiba dan tak pernah bisa diduga..."

Ia menghentikan kata-katanya, lalu menatapku.

"Pernahkan kau berfikir, mencintai seorang yang mencintaimu? Seandainya tidak…"

"Seandainya tidak kenapa?" tanyaku

Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Ketahuilah, bahwa mencintai tidak harus memiliki."

Ia beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan sekaleng coca-cola yang masih separuh di meja.

Aku terdiam.

"Alfred, apa kau pernah mengalaminya? Mencintai seorang namun tidak berbalas? Apakah itu sebabnya kau memberitahuku? Tentang mencintai tidak harus memiliki?"

Ia berhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

"Ya, aku pernah. Sakit memang. Namun, aku harus tetap menerimanya."

Aku terdiam, berjalan kearahnya.

"Siapakah itu? Kau terlalu baik untuk disakiti" ucapku pelan.

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Menatap mataku, tidak bukan hanya mata, namun kurasakan hatinya juga menatapku.

"Aku…"

Ia tergagap sendiri. Bicaranya mulai pelan. Tidak seceria tadi.

Aku memegang tangannya. Berusaha membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Wow, Natalia.. aku tidak percaya gadis sepertimu mengandeng tangan orang sepertiku"

Ia membicarakan soal sikapku yang aneh. Biasanya ku menolak dipegang tangannya. Namun, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali mengenggam tangan Alfred.

Tangannya hangat. Lebih hangat dari Ivan.

"Natalia, aku pernah merasakannya, apa yang kau rasakan. Aku selalu merasakannya. Cinta tak terbalas. Itu karena, aku.. mencintaimu"

Aku terdiam. Kaget. Perlahan gengamanku melemah. Ia menatapku penuh arti. Perlahan ia merendahkan kepalanya, mendekatiku, mendekati bibirku.

Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya. Bau cola. Sama sepertiku. Perlahan ia menciumku. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menolak.

"Alfred, kau…." Aku terdiam sambil memegang bibirku.

"Ah,.. Maafkan aku" Ia tertunduk. Merasa bersalah.

Aku tersenyum.

"Angkatlah wajahmu, jangan sedih. Bahagialah."

Alfred terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah memiliki apa yang kau cintai" ucapku, entah mengapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Natalia, maksudmu? Apa kau juga.."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Ya, cinta selalu datang tiba-tiba. Cinta datang dalam waktu singkat. Cinta selalu tidak pernah bisa diduga. Ternyata selama ini, cinta bersembunyi dalam hatiku. Dan aku telah menemukannya. Aku berjalan keluar bersama Alfred bergandeng tangan.

Hari ini aku telah menemukannya, menemukan Cinta dalam seorang bernama Alfred.

* * *

Selesai! Review Please! :D Maaf Jelek plus OOC Parah plus Typos


End file.
